1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices and methods for labeling articles, and more particularly to a method for marking an article for identification and description, and a labeling device therefor which is tamper resistant and leaves a tell-tale trace when so tampered with.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Motor vehicle theft is becoming an increasing problem. Often, motor vehicles are stolen and canibilized for their parts which are then sold individually. The problem has become so acute that the U.S. Government has passed legislation requiring various components of vehicles sold in the United States to be permanently marked with vehicle identification numbers so that they can be more readily traced if the motor vehicle is stolen.
The problem is coming up with a device and method for marking motor vehicle components with identification and descriptive indicia which meets a number of requirements. Among these requirements are: it must not add any significant cost to the manufacturer either in material or time required to apply the marks; it must be permanent; it must be tamper resistant; if tampered with, it must leave a tell-tale trace showing that it was tampered; and it must be difficult to counterfeit. Furthermore, from a practical standpoint, it must not distort or blemish the marked article.
Various methods and devices for marking articles are known, but each has a drawback.
For example, it is known to attach an identification plate to an article by rivets. However, rivets distort or blemish the article, and can be relatively easily be removed. Further, after removal, a counterfeit plate can be easily substituted without a trace of the substitution.
By way of further example, identifying marks can be stamped or otherwise embossed in an article. However, such stamping or embossing is time consuming adding cost to the manufacture of the article, and also distorts or blemishes the article.